


Die Krawatte

by ForsakenViera



Series: Lightning/Lebreau [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII Series
Genre: Accidental Groping, Comedy, Drunkenness, F/F, Writing Prompt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 08:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15069296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForsakenViera/pseuds/ForsakenViera
Summary: Lightning hat nach der feucht-fröhlichen Hochzeit eines Kollegen Schwierigkeiten, ihren Krawattenknoten zu lösen und bittet Lebreau um Hilfe.





	Die Krawatte

Wie hatte sie es nur geschafft, ihre Krawatte so eng zu schnüren? Lightning zupfte nun eine geschlagene halbe Stunde daran herum, doch das schien den Knoten nur noch enger zu ziehen. Es half ebenfalls nichts, dass sie beschwipst war und kaum Kontrolle über ihre eigenen Finger hatte. Was sollte sie jetzt tun?

Seufzend ließ sie die Hände in den Schoß fallen und schaute sich in ihrem Schlafzimmer um. Hatte sie hier vielleicht eine Schere? Aber das wäre zu schade um die schöne Krawatte.

Lightning schürzte nachdenklich die Lippen. Im Untergeschoss polterte es. Stimmt ja, Serah hatte Übernachtungsgäste. Hoffentlich waren sie geschickter als Lightning. Und nüchterner.

Also stand Lightning wackelig auf, stützte sich auf der Matratze, um nicht umzufallen, und torkelte zur Schlafzimmertür. Sie griff nach der Türklinke, doch verfehlte sie und stieß mit der Schulter an die Tür. Ein wimmernder Laut entfuhr ihrer Kehle. Nie wieder Alkohol, dachte sie. Nie wieder eine Hochzeitseinladung eines Kollegen annehmen. Dann gäbe es auch keinen Grund, einen Anzug mit Krawatte zu tragen.

Beim zweiten Mal erwischte sie die Türklinke und schwang die Tür auf. Sie klammerte sich daran fest und stabilisierte sich, dann wagte sie sich Schritt für Schritt vorwärts. Die Treppe hinunter zur Küche, dann die zweite Treppe zum Wohnzimmer. Schritt für Schritt, Stück für Stück, Stufe für Stufe. Und dabei bloß nicht umfallen. Schön am Küchentisch festhalten, am Treppengeländer, an der Wand und was sich sonst noch so anbot.

Geschafft! Erdgeschoss. Wohnzimmer.

“Serah!”, lallte Lightning. Sie rieb sich die Augen. Alles drehte sich und ihr war übel. Nie, nie wieder Alkohol.

“Serah…”, jammerte sie, tapste weiter in den Raum hinein. Doch auf der Couch saß nicht Serah. Es war eine ihrer Freundinnen. Lebreau.

Lightning ließ sich auf die Couch plumpsen, lehnte sich zu Lebreau und stützte sich auf den Ellbogen.

“Heeyy”, sagte sie mit einem Zwinkern und formte mit ihren Fingern eine Pistole.

Lebreau grinste. “Na, du?”

“Kannst…”, fing Lightning an. Sie suchte nach Worten. Worte waren schwer, wenn der Kopf so benebelt war. “Kannst du… äh" Lightning rieb sich am Kopf und legte ihn an Lebreaus Schulter. Köpfe waren schwer, wenn der Geist so benebelt war.

“Kannst du mich…”, was war noch das Wort? Ach ja! “ausziehen?”

Lebreau zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe und schaute Lightning verunsichert an. Lightning starrte in Erwartung einer Antwort zurück.

“Wie… wie bitte?”

“Zieh mich aus, Lebreau”, flehte Lightning. Sie hob eine Hand, um nach Lebreaus Arm zu greifen, doch erwischte stattdessen ihren Busen. “Zieh mich aus…”

“Lightning, geht’s dir gut?” Lebreau hatte Lightning noch nie betrunken erlebt. Sie hätte nicht gedacht, dass Alkohol bei Serahs Schwester überhaupt Wirkung zeigte. Doch jetzt klammerte an ihr eine durchaus betrunkene Lightning, die um Entkleidung bettelte.

Lightning ließ ihre Hand von Lebreaus Brust rutschen und fummelte an der eigenen Kleidung. Sie schaute an sich runter und versuchte, aus dem verschwommenen schwarz-weißen Gemisch, das ihre Augen ihr zeigten, etwas zu erkennen. Sie griff und zog unbeholfen an ihrem Anzug.

“Zieh mir... die Krawatte... aus”, murmelte Lightning erschöpft. Der Schlaf oder die Ohnmacht waren nahe. “Bitte.”

Lebreau lachte erleichtert und half Lightning mit dem Knoten der schwarzen Krawatte, dann zog sie diese von Lightnings Hals und drückte sie ihr in die Hand.

“Bitte schön!”, sagte Lebreau und tätschelte Lightnings Haare.

“Danke.” Lightning schlang die Arme um Lebreau und drückte sie fest an sich. Ein nasser Schmatzer landete auf der Wange der Schwarzhaarigen. Dann legte Lightning ihren Kopf wieder auf Lebreaus Schulter, kuschelte sich in ihre Umarmung und schloss die Augen.

Warum denn auch den ganzen anstrengenden Weg wieder nach oben bewältigen, wenn es auf der Couch genauso gemütlich war?


End file.
